riverafederationcentralfandomcom-20200214-history
War of the 43
'''The War Of The 43' Cause 'Mega Refuses To Scrap 43 1951...' The 43 was considered to be the most advance Space Ship in the early years of the 1920's, And also was a major success during the War Of Rangora. The 43 remained the most advance until the late 1940 and Early 1950's when newer more modern ships were later being manufactured in order to replace the 43. Mega was given specific orders in 1951 to transfer from the 43 to his newly designed Cruiser the Goag, 99, but Mega refused it and responded by leaving the U.P. with the 43 with no plans of ever returning the ship. 'U.P. Threatens Mega' Mega was giving Specific Orders On June 7th, 1951 to transfer from the 43 To the Goag 99 so that the 43 can be scrapped along with the rest of the Obsolete Space Ships from the 1920's, 30's, and 40's. Mega already refused stating the fact in a complete and utter quote replying the following "I've had the 43 for over 27 Years now and I refuse to give up a national treasure for a more modern Junk Pile." Mega's refusal to give up the 43 led to a complete and utter Brawl between Him and the U.S.F. Admiral Detorus began to threaten Mega throughout the 1950's and Early 1960's stating the following that If Mega did not do as he was told he would be relieved of his command. Mega responded by stating that he is nothing but the Rank of Mega, knowing that he is just an Officer like those of the rest of the U.P. and stated that he would rather be sold for scrap than give up the only thing that he can remember of his old crew, Sarah Tonza who died in 1937 at the age of 21 and Harold O Riley who died at the age Of 69 In 1960 at the age of 53. without any other words Mega just turns his Jet Pack at the Admiral and leaves the Star one into Deep Space with the 43 and remains there until 4 Years later. On May 29th, 1964, Mega returned To the skies Of Earth At Night hovering High Above New York City looking down at the intense Population, he remembered when he first came into the Planet's Skies New York was no longer that Big that time and now that he is looking at how it grew Mega became very Impressed. "One of these Days I should land and take a look around for Myself he thought" with a grin his thoughts were interrupted by an Incoming HoloShot from his Video Shot. As Mega activated the Ships Holo Screen he received a threat from Ace Protector Far Harold Patoria, stating that he is being charged for treason and the Ignoring of Transferred Orders. Mega grabs the Chip out from the HoloScreen opens up the Hull Hatch of the 43 and tosses the Chip out of the ship watching it as it plunges down 150,000 Feet towards Manhattan Below. 4 Months later he received a grand total of over 1,000 Threats from Ace Protector Harold Patoria, Each Month Mega grew more and more annoyed. War 'Rebellion Of 68' On April 2nd, Of 1968 at around 4:00PM Officers of the Universal Protector Organization was stationed On board the Star One, discussing Plans In retrieving the 43 from Mega And were also discussing his punishment with Admiral Detorus, until In the radar Station of the Star One a blip occurred Coming out of Hyper Space. The 43 arrived at the Star One and launched A Rouge attack against the U.P. Station, sounding off the alarms and triggering the Auto Defense grid. Admiral Detorus Orders the Goag 89's to Get airborne Immediately but the Star One's Communications Array is destroyed by the 43's Cutters causing complete and Utter Silence throughout the entire Space Station. The 43 raced past the blasters of the Auto Defense Grid and concentrated On the Star One's Solar Panels, Side Hulls, and Only Slight of the Auto Defense Grid Turrets. At around 4:55PM the 43 knocked Out a grand Total of about 4 Communication Arrays have been destroyed by the 43, and The Star One was now cut off from any Communications Of contacting Rivera for help. The 43 later dove down and destroyed 2 Auto Defense Turrets Damaging the Star One's Eastern Hull, causing the station to Shake violently. Admiral Detorus Furious from Mega's Rouge antics orders the Goags to launch Immediately, As U.P. pilots board their Star Ships with their crews they launch and a dog Fight later occurs. Mega however gains the upper hands against the Rookie Pilots and destroys all 4 Goags including another 2 Auto Defense Turrets. Mega than decided to take the fight to the heart of the Star One and dives the 43 towards Hanger 8. Admiral Detorus orders all Bay doors locked at once on every level, so that the 43 won't get in or out. As the 43 raced for the Hanger 8 the doors began to shot quickly, but just as they were about to close they are destroyed by the 43's Cutters and the ship enters the Hanger. Officials begin to Open Fire upon the attacking Cruiser but the 43 Just Dodges with Ease and Enter the Goag Bay hovering over the ground. Mega later Fires the Cutters moving the 43 In a complete circle causing severe damaged to the Hanger anc causing half of it to collapse. After the destruction Of Hanger 8 the 43 Destroyed the Wall with Cutters and exited the Hanger just as It Collapsed. The 43 than moved up and towards the Star One's Bridge and Fired It's Cutters taking out the hole Top proportion of the bridge causing it To Drift away into space. The 43 than dove down wards and Destroyed 2 more Solar Panels than Vanishes Into Hyper Space at about 5:55PM. 'The GraveYard Clash' Aftermath